zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta Teridax
Makuta Teridax – główny antagonista serii Lego Bionicle. Był niezwykle potężnym Makutą oraz dawnym liderem i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Z sukcesem zaaranżował mistrzowski plan obalenia Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui i przejęcia kontroli nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Wdał się później w bitwę z Mata Nui na Bara Magna, ale został zniszczony po tym, jak wbrew swej woli pomógł odbudować Spherus Magna. Osobowość Teridax miał całkowitą obsesję na punkcie władzy absolutnej, a jego wysiłki w osiągnięciu celu, uczyniły go bezwzględnym przywódcą. Był bardzo zdradzieckim i niezwyciężonym narcyzem, ponieważ był gotów podjąć swoje działania z brakiem wyrzutów sumienia i empatii. Teridax był również bardzo manipulacyjny, zdradziecki i zwodniczy, ponieważ łatwo okłamywał inne istoty, by pomagały w jego sprawie i zdobywały to, czego on chce. Na początku Teridax okazywał się bardzo uprzejmy i charyzmatyczny wobec innych istot. Jednak była to maska ukrywająca jego prawdziwą osobowość, ponieważ był egocentrycznym, sadystycznym i bezwzględnym megalomanem, który postrzegał swoich sprzymierzeńców i wrogów jako swoje pionki do manipulowania i unieszkodliwiania, kiedy przestali być użyteczni. Posunął się nawet tak daleko, że ich wszystkich zdradził i pozostawił na pastwę losu, gdy mu pomogli. Teridax wykazywał się również niezwykłym intelektem, nawet jak na Makutę. Był w stanie zbadać i przeanalizować każdą możliwość, która nastąpiłaby, kiedy zaczął wznosić swój plan i potrafił dopasować zwycięstwa swoich wrogów, ambicje, sojuszników, a nawet swoje niepowodzenia do projektu, który nigdy nie zawiódł. Teridax został również opisany jako socjopata, ponieważ zazwyczaj starał się usprawiedliwić swoje działania i zawsze twierdził, że było to dla dobra wszechświata. Okazał się także charyzmatyczny i ambitny, kiedy np. przekonał innych Makuta z Bractwa, aby przyłączyli się do jego sprawy. Po jego porażce na Spherus Magna i przetrwaniu, mimo że został pokonany przez Tahu, Teridax stał się bardziej zgorzkniały, mściwy. Stawał się też coraz bardziej paranoiczny i wymagający, ponieważ nie tolerował porażek sojuszników i był zdecydowany raz na zawsze zniszczyć Toa Mata. Umiejętność Teridax był uważany za jedną z najpotężniejszych istot Wszechświata Matorana - nawet jego towarzysze, inni Makuta, uznawali go za niezwykle inteligentnego i niebezpiecznego. Makuta posiadał między innymi kontrolę nad żywiołem Cienia, który pozwalał mu tworzyć podmuchy cienia, skąpać wybrane obszary w mroku, a nawet nieść swój głos przez ciemności. Będąc Makutą, Teridax dysponował 42 mocami Kraata, potrafił zmieniać kształty oraz używać telepatii. Podobnie jak jego pobratymcy Teridax posiadał zdolność tworzenia Kraata, które, powstałe z jego własnej esencji, były wobec niego bezgranicznie posłuszne i stanowiły przedłużenia jego woli. Zanurzając Kraata w Zenergizowanej Protodermis, Teridax mógł także stworzyć Rahkshi - musiałby wtedy stworzyć kolejne Kraata tej samej mocy, które przejęłoby kontrolę nad pancerzem. Bowiem wytwarzanie Kraata zużywało wiele energii, Teridax tworzył je tylko, gdy musiał. Na początku Teridax był istotą biomechaniczną, ale z czasem, jak wszyscy Makuta, wyewoluował w postać gazowego Antidermis, którą zawierał w specjalnym pancerzu. Zbroja pozwalała mu zmieniać kształt oraz zbierać masę przy wchłanianiu innych istot. Mógł tego dokonać, wystrzeliwując Mroczną Dłoń z ciała, która łapała obrany cel. Jednakże nie miał nad nią kontroli - jeśli ją wystrzelił, nie mógł jej wycofać, jeśli czegoś nie złapała, a cokolwiek pochwyciła w garść było przyciągane do Teridaxa niezależnie od niego. Jakiekolwiek przebicia jego pancerza skutkowałyby wyciekiem esencji Teridaxa. W tym stanie unoszącej się chmury Antidermis Teridax miał dostęp do psionicznych mocy, takich jak czytanie w myślach, czy rzucanie iluzji, ale nie potrafił używać zdolności, które wymagały fizycznego ciała, takich jak Laserowy Wzrok, czy Dezintegracja. Teridax mógł również przejąć władzę nad robotami, albo pozbawionymi ducha (lecz wciąż żywymi) ciałami, przenosząc do nich swoje Antidermis. Jeśli Makuta pozostałby bez ciała zbyt długo jego Antidermis rozproszyłoby się, co skutkowałoby śmiercią. Teridax miał wiedzę na temat działania Wszechświata Matoran i potrafił wpływać na otoczenie - podczas bitwy przy Wielkiej Barierze zaatakował Toa Metru, unosząc filary protodermis spod Srebrnego Morza, a na wyspie Mata Nui wpływał na środowisko naturalne, by przerazić Toa Mata. Gdy Teridax przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha jego moce zostały znacznie wzmocnione i mógł manipulować całością Wszechświata Matoran. Jednakże stracił dostęp do wielu ze swoich fizycznych mocy, chociażby zdolności zmiany kształtu. Ciekawostki * Teridax jest jedną z ulubionych postaci napisanych przez Grega Farshteya. * Większość istot we Wszechświecie Matoran nazywała go "Makuta", chociaż był bardziej znany jako Makuta z Metru Nui, dopóki jego oryginalne imię nie zostało ujawnione w opowiadaniu z 2008 roku - nawet wtedy rzadko był nazywany imieniem, z wyjątkiem pozostałych Makuta i garstki innych postaci. * W japońskiej wersji językowej głosu Makucie użyczył Daisuke Gori, znany m.in jako Heihachi Mishima z Tekkena, Upadły z Transformers 2: Zemsta Upadłych, ''King Cold z ''Dragon Balla i wielu innych złoczyńców. Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Przywódcy kultu Kategoria:Wszechwiedzący Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Inspirujący Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Bezcieleśni Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Nekromanci Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Kanibale Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Zbieracze dusz Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Propagandyści Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Straszydła en:Makuta Teridax Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Szatani Kategoria:Zmieniacze Rzeczywistości